


Thinking too Hard

by Nikki_Sapphire



Series: Omega Verse~ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxious Thoughts, Beta Kageyama Tobio, Bonding, Daichi does a bad, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kags is scared, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not really non-con but also non-con, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega/Beta, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polyamorous Pack, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, Suga and Kageyama bond, Suga scolds him for it, it's minor tho, no smut sorry, packmates, you'll get it if you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Sapphire/pseuds/Nikki_Sapphire
Summary: The beginning of Daichi's rut leaves everyone on edge but Suga has an idea to solve it...but he needs Kageyama's help. Kageyama agrees, but he doesn't know what he has in store.





	Thinking too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the Omegaverse series! This can be read alone, but the first part gives more context and setting details if you're interested in that. 
> 
> Also, in my universe, I wanted everyone to be in a poly relationship so although common ships (like Nishinoya/Asahi, Sugawara/Daichi etc.) are emphasised, everyone is together. Everyone lives in packhouses and once they reach finish December of their 3rd year of school, they decide if they want to keep living in the same packhouse or move into another one or start their own. And with claiming, the alphas of the pack claim omegas and betas after their first year living in a pack house (aka only the first years). The second and third years have already been bonded in this story. Claims/Bonds also fade so if someone decided to leave the pack, they just have their marks fade away. With Heats and Ruts, there's three stages that last about two days each. The first is purely moodiness/aggression, the second is purely sexual like a traditional heat and the last stage is more like a shut down/cool down process. I'll go more into these stages and everything later on in the series. Aaannnddd I think that's it. Enjoy!

 

Kageyama sat himself in between Tsukishima and Suga on their large sofa. The two omegas were watching some show he didn’t know the name of, but he didn’t care. He wanted to get away from the alphas of the pack- Nishinoya and Daichi. The alphas had been tense lately, Suga later admitting that Daichi’s rut was coming up and he was acting more agitated than usual. Of course, that sparked a bit of problems with Nishinoya, the shorter alpha scent marking all the omegas they were (mostly) willing. His possessiveness wasn’t something Kageyama was used to.

  
It was clearly affecting everyone else, especially the omegas. They had been on-edge throughout the last couple days and even Kageyama could tell Suga was stressing himself out over his packmates. Even currently, the omega’s eyes drooped as the show on tv continued to hum loudly, saying words that Kageyama didn’t bother to listen to.

  
“Do you want to rest?” The dark-haired beta asked. Suga blinked a couple times before glancing over at Kageyama.

  
“Do I look that tired?” The silver-haired omega asked sheepishly. Tsukishima snorted.

  
“If the King has noticed it, then it’s definitely obvious.”

  
Kageyama sent him a half-hearted glare. Comments likes “King” weren’t even all that insulting anymore but the omega got on his nerves.

  
“You can sleep here if you want,” Kageyama tried to offer. “Or upstairs?”

  
The omega yawned. “That’s sounds wonderful, but can you help me with something first?”

  
The beta raised an eyebrow in question. Suga didn’t ask for favors often.

  
“Yeah, that’s fine,” he answered hesitantly. Gradually, Suga removed himself from the couch and pulled Kageyama to his feet. He peered into the kitchen where Asahi was trying to calm Nishinoya down, Yamaguchi and Enoshita comforting a shaking Yachi. Suga sighed heavily at the sight, but didn’t stop to intervene. Enoshita seemed to have the situation under control. The small alpha resulted to huffing, crossing his arms but still quickly scent-marking Asahi. There was no doubt that the alpha had taken a liking to Asahi the most out of everyone and having the omega soothe him quickly calmed him down.

  
“C’mon, I think they got it under control,” Suga said as he tugged on Kageyama’s sleeve. The beta just nodded, following Suga up the stairs, still wondering what was going on. A part of Kageyama’s mind wondered if Suga was in heat, but the omega wasn’t acting any differently. They passed by all the different rooms, relieved when they passed the empty room.

  
The empty room, or fucking room as Nishinoya and Tanaka crudely called it, was usually closed off. It was used primarily for heats and ruts when they got to their sexual stage and were luckily very private. The walls were basically sound-proof, a fact that Kageyama was grateful for, and the room was cozy albeit empty looking. He was used to the other four rooms, packed with beds and scattered mess. Kageyama had never actually used the room before- none of his packmates had asked to him to help them out with ruts or heats- but he had been inside a few times. Sometimes the room was just used for bonding or scent marking in a more private setting.

  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, he followed into the third-years bedroom. It was officially Asahi, Daichi and Suga’s room but others often slept in their too. Nishinoya would often have Asahi sleep in the 2nd year’s room but everyone bounced around a lot. The third year room had two queen beds and Kageyama had actually slept in one several times before when Hinata was annoying or needed to be scent marked.

  
Usually the room smelled nice, the smell of two omega’s soft scents over-powered Daichi’s more intense smell. Now though, the cedar woodsy smell was nearly overbearing. Kageyama unconsciously scrunched his nose.

  
“Intense, isn’t it?” Suga said. “Dang Alpha needs to calm himself,” the omega grumbled as he pushed himself inside the doorway. The longer Kageyama stood in the doorway, the more confused he got.

  
“Suga-san, I don’t know what’s your asking me to do,” he spoke up and Suga pushed through a pile of clothes and blankets on the floor. Just then did it hit him what Suga wanted.

  
“I wanted your help to build a nest,” the omega said, scanning the pile on the floor. “Daichi loves it when I nest for whatever reason, probably an alpha thing, and I think it would really calm him down.”

  
Kageyama slowly nodded. “Okay, but why me?”

  
Suga laughed quietly. “Don’t take this the wrong way Kageyama-kun, but you’re very eager to please. Omega’s can be awfully picky when it comes to nesting, y’know?” Kageyama did very much know. Hinata was nearly bite his head off whenever Kageyama accidently moved part of his nest. “You’ll listen to me and we would have any issues on that front. Plus, I couldn’t have the others help because it would either anger Nishinoya or upset the others,” Suga tried to explain.

  
“Okay,” Kageyama said. “Okay, but I don’t know if I can be very helpful. I don’t have your… instincts when it comes to this stuff.”

  
“That’s okay, that’s why I’m here. And Daichi won’t care if it’s messy, it all looks like a comfortable mess to him anyways,” Suga said exasperatedly, although fondly. The omega crawled onto the bed closest to the wall. “Help me remove these blankets.”

  
Kageyama got to work, helping Suga removed the first blanket and the next one. He had briefly seen omega’s nesting, he had caught Yamaguchi doing it unconsciously one night and his face turned a bright shade of red. Still, helping make one seemed more intimate than he was used to. He tried to ignore the part of his mind that was smelling the intense alpha. What if Daichi walked in and saw him helping? Surely the alpha would get mad at him, right? 

  
“He won’t do anything you know,” Suga said as if he could read minds. “He’s an alpha, but you’re apart of the pack too. Plus he really loves your scent.”  
Kageyama handed one end of the blanket to him. “My scent? I barely have one.”

  
“Still,” Suga says, “it’s like that fresh berry smell, like blueberries.” He laughs. “Actually, your scent and Tsukishima’s would go really nicely together. It’d be like a fruit bowl.”

  
Kageyama tried not to gag. “Ugh, anyone but him.”

  
The omega hums, dropping the final sheet down next to him. “Get those on the floor, would you please?”

  
The beta nods, grabbing a fist full of shirts. A small silence settles in Suga rearranges the nest, adding blankets and clothes. There’s some sort of organization, Kageyama supposes, but he can’t really tell. The omega made a noise of discontent, moving the shirts away and spreading out a soft blanket instead. Kageyama hands him another blanket, this one thinner and more coarse-but still soft. The omega crumples that one up, placing it towards the end of the bed. The beta watched in slight amusement and amazement as he placed shirts down. He recognized most of the them as Suga’s, the more fashionable and quirky clothes usually belonged to him. There’s was also some of Daichi’s planer clothes too, mostly a couple pairs of shirts and a bathrobe that the alpha loved to wear.

  
“There,” Suga said after the comfortable silence ended. “Just about done.” The omega said as he adjusted one of the pillows on the bed.

  
“Just about?” Kageyama said before picking up on a scent. He tensed. The beta was sitting on the bed with Suga, the omega still adjusting small things as he picked up on the scent too. He eyed Suga before glancing up at the alpha standing in the doorway. His scent was sharp, he could smell how tense he was. His instincts told him to hide, hide away from the alpha or also comfort him and help him relax. Those emotions often battled each other in beta’s like him, but especially now the juxtaposition of his emotions were running wild.

  
“What do we have here?” Daichi finally asked, the stress obvious in his voice. He tried to urge his body to relax, the alpha wasn’t angry with him, just stressed.

  
“Well, I really felt like nesting today,” Suga admitted. “I know my heat isn’t until next week but I felt like I wanted to nest early. I asked and Kageyama said he would help.”

  
The alpha nodded. “Is that true?”

  
Kageyama nodded next, not wanting to trust his voice. He knew his voice would squeak like a omega who knew they did something wrong.

  
“Both of you lie down.”

  
Kageyama blinked. Suga obeyed.

  
“What-”

  
“ _I said,”_ Daichi growled, “lie down.”

  
He looked over to Suga, begging with his eyes to tell him everything was fine. The alpha was really starting to scare him now. He had angered him. He disobeyed him. Finally, Kageyama forced his body to lay down, leaning his head on one of the new pillows put on the bed. It was definitely Suga’s, he could smell the flowery scent just lightly.

  
Even with the soft scent, his thoughts were racing. How dare he mess with another omega while the alpha was in a rut! The things he could do to him now- now that he had shut the door behind him. Kageyama wasn’t ready for this, whatever Daichi had planned. What stage of his rut was he on? Oh god, was Suga not enough for him? Did he need him and a beta to please him?

  
Kageyama flinched as the alpha silently crawled onto the bed, crawling over Suga and wedging himself between the two. Kageyama’s heart pounded as the alpha rubbed his face into one of the blankets, one mixed with both Daichi’s and Suga’s scents. Even at the sigh of content, Kageyama’s body would not calm down. He shut his eyes, afraid of what he was going to do.

  
He opened his eyes when he felt a nose nudge against his scent gland. No, no, no. There was no way he was going to claim him. No way, no way. 

  
Claiming, when done properly in packhouses, was a tradition done at the end of the year to discourage alphas from other groups from claiming them against their will. Still, the bond only lasted for a few years. It was done like a ceremony and all the first years in their pack had not be marked, waiting a few months until the end of the year like usual.

  
The rational part of his brain was telling him it was going to happen anyways. Either he or Nishinoya was going to claim him in December, but now he wasn’t ready. He hadn't got time to think this over, to ponder what it was like. 

  
“Daichi.”

  
The alpha ignored him and he smelled Daichi’s scent mix with his own. His nose was still carefully brushing against the gland.

  
“Daichi,” Suga said this time louder. Again, Daichi didn’t listen and Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a tongue lap at his gland on the side of his neck. Why was he letting an alpha have his way with him? He was a beta, surely he could fight back or something? Suga was just sitting there, eyeing the both of them cautiously. Did Daichi use his alpha voice on him? Kageyama shut his eyes again, a small noise coming out of his throat.

  
As if a switch was flicked off, the alpha had stopped and he heard Suga sigh next to him. When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t see. The world was blurry, both the omega and alpha were hazy. Just then did he notice as he blinked, the tears that were slowly dripping out of the sides of his eyes. He tried to wipe them away as quickly as he could.

  
“Daichi,” Suga snapped, “I told you it was a stupid idea. I told you not to do that. Stupid alpha, look what you did,” the omega exclaimed. He felt soft fingers trace his cheek and he felt himself being moved into Suga’s lap. It was little awkward as Kageyama was bigger than the omega, but he didn’t care. His breathing was coming back in wheezing gasps, but the tears had stop.

  
“Oh god Kageyama, I-I,” Daichi sputtered nervously. His scent quickly turned soothing but also distressed, trying his best to comfort the beta. “I’m really sorry. I know Suga told me not to scent mark you, but I got out of hand. I’m sorry.”

  
Kageyama sniffed, again feeling stupid for crying but the alpha had overwhelmed him. He felt Suga’s fingers run affectionately over his cheek, his other hand rubbing small circles into Kageyama’s palm.

  
“It’s fine,” Kageyama managed to say, his voice rough.

  
“Hey, hey look at me,” Daichi said gently. The alpha removed Suga’s fingers from his face and replaced it with his own. “I’m sorry I scent marked you. I know you don’t like it but I couldn’t smell myself on you and it was driving me nuts and-” Daichi breathed out and dropped his hand back to his side.

  
“That’s all you wanted to do?” Kageyama asked, his voice smaller than he’s heard it in a long time. “Just scent mark me?”

  
The alpha nodded, his eyes soft with apologizes. “Yeah, it was stupid of me to do it without your permission though.”

  
Kageyama blinked back the remaining tears. He nodded, mostly to himself. Of course Daichi wouldn’t do something like that. What was he thinking? Just at the confession, he let his shoulders drop. He could relax now.

  
“Is this too much still?” Suga asked, his hand hovering over his Kageyama’s head.

  
“No,” he croaked. Now that he knows Daichi didn’t have any other intends, he could relax. He felt himself calm down as Suga’s played with his hair. Daichi remained next to him, albeit a small distance away, still looking apologetic. Kageyama wanted to growl at him, tell him he was stupid for scent marking without permission. But at the same time, he wanted him to comfort him, to keep telling him it was okay.

  
He cautiously lets himself relax, their three scent morphing into a light smell. It reminded him of a house out in the woods, the scent of wood and bark strong. He could smell pretty floral scented flowers too. He could imagine his own scent, blueberries growing in a garden. They reminded him of a home he never lived in. 

   
Kageyama could have slapped himself. His thoughts were drifting too much.

  
“Again, I’m really sorry Kageyama-kun. Do you forgive me and my silly alpha-ness?” He asked with intent, but the playful side of his usual voice was seeping in.

  
The beta nodded. “I’m sure. Just let me know next time if you want to scent mark me, I might actually say yes idiot,” Kageyama grumbles, looking away. He knows his face is starting to bloom in pink.

  
“Thanks,” Daichi says and if he was an omega, Kageyama though he was be purring. Speaking of purring, Kageyama could feel the gentle vibration against his back. Suga was purring behind him, all smiles as Kageyama tried to turn to look at him.

  
“Can I?” Suga asked, his fingers running through his hair and down his neck. Kageyama nodded slowly, letting the omega nuzzle against the back of his neck. He tried to hold back smiles and laughs, the gentle touch tickling him. Kageyama leaned into the touch.

  
“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Daichi asked gently, rubbing at his wrist.

  
Kageyama hesitated. He wanted to, but the memories of only moments ago made him think twice.

  
“My rut is at it’s beginning stage still, don’t worry. I still have a couple days before I need to… deal with it,” Daichi explains. Kageyama nods.

  
“Okay, then I think I will.”

  
Suga purrs harder and Kageyama reluctantly pulls away, moving to settle himself down for the night. He pushes himself a little closer to Daichi, allowing himself to be sandwiched between the alpha and omega. There was just enough room for the three to fit comfortably, Kageyama having enough space to breath in the middle. He nestled himself against Daichi’s chest, allowing himself to nose carefully at the other’s scent gland before shifting down. The beta could smell Daichi’s scent much more strongly now that he was practically snuggling at his chest.

  
“Good night you two,” Suga says from behind him.

  
“Mhmm,” Daichi says, sleepily laying an arm across Kageyama’s waist.

  
As he felt his eyes drooping shut, he couldn’t help himself from inhaling the alpha’s scent. As there was the only two alphas out of the dozen of them, he wasn’t exactly used to such muskier scents. He could always smell them, but never so distinctly. Still, the scent was calming to him, telling him that everything was okay now.

  
Kageyama fell asleep to the sound of soft purring and flowery wood scents.

 

 

 


End file.
